Febrero: Amor, un baile y algo más!
by Ale-chan97
Summary: La secundaria Raimon está organizando un baile por San Valentín, los chicos del club de fútbol están encargados de llevarlo a cabo, mientras una pelirroja está enamorada y un castaño intenta descifrar sus propios sentimientos. ¿Qué podría pasar? ¡Entren y descubranlo! Mi primer fic de comedia romántica EndoXNatsumi.
1. Chapter 1

Roly Poly Holi! (¿?) ¿Cómo están? Este es mi Comeback 2015, luego de DOS AÑOS sin publicar, y no lo podía hacer sin una de mis parejas favoritas EndoXNatsumi yeiii lol, okey esta es mi primera incursión en lo que es comedia romántica y espero que les guste ya que este fic ha estado en en mi arsenal (¿?) por... 1 año. Bueno sin más ni menos aquí se las dejo! :D

* * *

Febrero, el dichoso "mes del amor y de la amistad" más del amor aunque muchos hayan sido mandados a la "friendzone" era un motivo para celebrar en Inazuma. En Raimon se estaba planeando un baile para celebrar el día de "San Valentín" a lo grande, pero tristemente se tuvo que cancelar ya que los fondos para organizarlo tuvieron que ser usados para arreglar el desastre que los chicos del Club de Fútbol hicieron en el laboratorio de Ciencias… en otras palabras… Endo y su victima Goenji . Pero gracias a la donación del padre de Kido se pudo seguir con los planes para el baile. Mientras tanto dos chicas conversaban en el salón.

-Y Natsumi…. ¿ya sabes con quien será?-preguntó una castaña

-¿Será que cosa?-pregunto evasiva mirando hacia otro lado. Ella por supuesto ya sabía a qué se refería

-Sí sabes a que me refiero…

-Si es por lo de San Valentín, púes yo… no iré

-Pero si tu misma eres la encargada del baile como puedes no ir

-No tengo pareja Aki

-Invita a alguien y ya está! Problema solucionado-dijo alegre

-No es tan sencillo

-Esperas a que él te invite, ¿cierto?, Natsumi sabes que para que pase eso…

-Sería necesario un milagro-dijeron al unísono

-Sabes que es raro querer ir al baile con la persona que casi lo arruina

-Lo sé, pero mi corazón se niega a pensar en otra cosa, aparte los chicos no pueden negarse ayudar

-No entiendo porque esto no habría de acabar en desastre-dijo Aki con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Como sea tengo cosas que hacer, te veo al rato-dijo levantándose de su asiento recogiendo sus cosas. Al cruzar por la puerta, se dio con alguien esparciendo todas sus cosas en el suelo.

-Lo lamento tanto, déjame ayudarte

-Endo… no te preocupes yo sola puedo-sonrojada se agachó al mismo tiempo que el portero dándose un golpe en la cabeza con él. -Auch…-dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-Ah jeje lo lamento, que torpe soy-dijo apoyándose de forma "casual" en una pared para luego resbalarse.

-Torpe-dijo Goenji que pasaba por ahí caminando en el pasillo

-Sí, muchas gracias por recalcarlo!-dijo sarcásticamente Endo. Natsumi ya había recogido rápidamente sus pertenencias-te ayudo a llevarlos?

-No es necesario, gracias-dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Endo estaba dispuesto a retirarse.-Endo… espera… q-quisiera saber si tu… _fuerza Natsumi tu puedes! Invítalo ya! _…irías al baile conmi.. digo irás al baile con alguien?

-La verdad ni siquiera lo había pensado, hasta pensé que me habían vetado de ir…tu ya tienes con quien?-pregunto curioso

-No… bueno estaba pensando en que… _vamos díselo! _Tu y …-Natsumi estaba en verdad nerviosa

-¿Tú y yo?-trató de completar Endo

-¡No!... digo este jeje _eres un tonta… _tu y los demás puedan ir a comprar mañana los implementos para el baile…

-¡Claro! dame la lista-enseguida Natsumi se la dio algo decepcionada-no te fallaré!

-Gracias, me voy a seguir planeando el baile, te veo luego-luego se retiró y dejó a Endo un poco confundido en el pasillo

-Que le pasa… está muy rara-luego se percató de que había algo en el suelo y lo recogió- ¿qué es esto? Veamos…es una carta… ¡Natsumi espera se te olvidó!-para su mala suerte ella no llegó a escucharlo - ¿Para quien será? tiene corazones, parece una carta de confesión por el sobre como esos que venden en la calle… _espera que rayos_-por algún motivo pensar en eso le causaba una sensación rara y un poco desagradable-¡tengo que averiguar para quien es!

-¡Hey! Hablando solo?-dijo apareciendo de la nada Someoka-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-¿Ah? nada-dijo guardando rápidamente la carta de Natsumi-Qué haces por aquí?

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que hoy hay entrenamiento? Me mandaron a buscarte. Enserio eres muy…

-Torpe… sí lo sé-dijo sarcástico interrumpiéndolo

-Iba a decir Distraído pero tienes razón torpe! Ya vámonos...-dijo y ambos se retiraron.

La tarde se pasó muy rápida y el entrenamiento ya había acabado, pero aún así Endo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sería lo que decía la carta.

-_Natsumi escribió una carta de confesión para alguien. ¿Qué querría decirme realmente en el pasillo? ¿Me iba a dar la carta? ¿Será correcto abrirla? ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto? ¿Por qué ahora todo el mundo me llama torpe? ¿Podré responderme alguna de mis preguntas?_

-Endo…Endo… -le canturreaba Kazemaru, ya que el castaño estaba muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos- llamando a tierra….

-Endo… ENDO REACCIONA!-le grito Goenji –ahhh porque serás así… bueno no queda de otra…-se alejó unos metros y como Endo seguía en la portería no creyó mejor solución para hacerlo reaccionar que usando su técnica más conocida-Tornado de Fuego!-el balón fue directo a la portería marcando un gol con Endo y todo.

-Hey! Buen tiro Goenji! Auch! Me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo…-dijo levantándose

-¿Sabes que pudiste haber muerto, verdad? Mis tiros no son cualquier cosa

-Presumido….-se escucho en la cancha

-¿Quién dijo eso?-cuestionó el delantero irritado y Kazemaru empezó a silbar alejándose poco a poco, para después salir corriendo

-Chicos! ¿Alguien quisiera acompañarme mañana a comprar la cosas para el baile?-preguntó el castaño, a lo cual el resto dio un paso hacia atrás, excepto Kido que estaba distraído con una mosca-lo sabía Kido, tu no me ibas a defraudar

-Aléjate maldita mosca!-decía espantándola con la mano

-Pero si está jugando con su gemela!-expresó Fudo, para luego reírse como un maníaco

-¿Y tú de dónde apareciste?-preguntó Endo

-No lo sé últimamente me pasa esto

-…

-…

-Eres raro…

-Mira, lo dice el chico con una banda anaranjada en la cabeza

-Me ayuda a sujetarme el pelo, que tu casi ya no tienes

-Te arrepentirás algún día cuando invente un tónico que me haga crecer el pelo y…

-Como sea-lo ignoró muy tranquilo el castaño dejando a Fudo frustrado -Kido trae a tu hermana contigo, creo que sería de gran ayuda

-Insinúas que tengo mal gusto?-preguntó muy serio

-Ammm ¿sí?-dijo tímidamente el portero

-Tienes razón, traeré también a Toko-dijo decidido

-Toko… -dijo Fudo con un tono pícaro

-Ya no empieces calvito-dijo en un tono amenazador el estratega sonrojándose-te veo mañana Endo… adiós chicos-acto seguido tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Al día siguiente….

Sábado en la ciudad, aún cubierta de blanco por la nieve se veía hermosa, silenciosa y muy tranquila, luego llegaron los chicos y … simplemente dejo de serlo. Se dirigían a una tienda donde vendían un sinfín de cosas "algo cursis" según el estratega del Raimon, "hermosas" según su hermana, "demasiado cursis" para Toko Zaizen, "ridículamente muy cursis" para Fudo, y simplemente estaba Endo que solo se dedicaba a comer las muestras gratis de chocolate de la tienda.

-Endo ¿puedes parar ya? Me va a dar diabetes de solo verte comer eso- comentó Kido

-gafasdfsdfdsfs-balbuceó el portero con la boca llena

-¿Qué?-respondieron todos los presentes confundidos

-Que está delicioso

-Ahhhhh-dijeron todos menos Fudo

-¿Que no te enseñaron modales tus padres niño?-dijo el dueño viendo su cesta de chocolates vacía

-Oigan, hay algo de lo que me he estado preguntando desde hace 10 minutos -dijo Fudo

-¿es por qué no eres completamente calvo?

-No

-¿Por qué siempre molestas a los demás?

-No

-¿Por qué te ves algo afeminado cuando juegas?-se burló Kido

-Sí, espera… no idiota. ¿Qué rayos hago con ustedes si ni siquiera estudio en Raimon y ni me gusta san Valentín?

-La verdad es que no tenemos ni la menor idea, supongo que simplemente apareciste de alguna forma u otra. Da igual si quieres vete.-dijo Haruna

-Naaa, aquí cumplo con mis deberes

-¿Cuáles? si tu eres un vago-dijo Toko

-Para tu información TomBoy, mis deberes son molestar a Kido y-fue interrumpido por la chica

-Y…?acaso no tienes vida propia?

-Tsk claro que sí solo que…

-No la tienes…

-No es eso. ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿Acaso te gusta?

10 minutos después…

-¿Podemos dejar esta muy productiva charla y terminar lo que vinimos a hacer aquí?-dijo Kido sonrojado

-Ajá! Lo sabía Kido y Toko son novios, son novios, se dan besos, en el parque, bajo un árbol-canturreaba muy mal así que todos en la tienda se fueron

-Cierra el pico! Ni siquiera es así la letra o ¿sì?, ya pareces Sakuma…-le reclamó Toko a Fudo

-¿Alguien me llamó?-dijo el susodicho apareciendo detrás de un pingüino gigante

-¿Tu que haces aquí? ¿Me vienes siguiendo? Acosador!-vociferó el semi-calvo

-Genial…-dijo Kido suspirando

-Para tu información yo trabajo aquí-se defendió Sakuma

-Trabajabas niño, ahora largo todos ustedes! Me han espantado la clientela!-dijo el dueño echándolos a la calle

-¡¿P-pero y mi liquidación?!-reclamó Sakuma al dueño

-Llevas aquí solo una hora trabajando, solo vete antes de que llame a la policía por los disturbios de tus amigos, ah y lo poco que ganaste cubrirá los chocolates que se comió tu amigo.

-Pero eran muestras gratis

-No me refiero a esos, sino los falsos que puse de adorno, el tonto también se los comió. Ahora ¡LARGO!

-Bien, ahora no compramos nada para el baile gracias a alguien-comentó Toko mirando molesta a Fudo

-Sí Kido, muchas gracias-reprochó el semi-calvo- y no solo eso también dejó sin trabajo a Sakuma

-¿Yo? , ¿se puede saber porque?

-En primera fue tu idea entrar a esta tienda, segundo si a Toko no le gustaras, nunca me hubiera puesto a canturrear en la tienda

-Muchas gracias Kido-dijo furioso el peli-azul-me debes un empleo!

-Un momento yo no te debo nada todo fue culpa de Fudo, ¿que no lo ves?

-No

-¿Saben quién enserio tiene la culpa de todo esto? Él-dijo apuntando a Endo que estaba en la otra tienda comiendo los chocolates gratis, mientras que todos discutían.-y yo solo soy una víctima de todo esto!-luego se dio cuenta de que todos lo ignoraron y estaban con Endo en la otra tienda-ahhh ¿por qué siempre a mí?! Haruna! ¿Tú también?

-¿Ah? Decías algo hermano?-contesto la aludida

En otro lado de la ciudad…

Natsumi se encontraba en su habitación junto a Aki, con un libro de tips acerca de conquistar a alguien.

-Mmmmm haber veamos que dice esta cosa-dijo abriendo el libro justo en una parte que estaba subrayada

"Tip #23: Encuentra un momento para ustedes solos y dile lo que sientes"

Como rayos accedí a prestarme este libro de Fuyuka… por más que sea mi amiga es ridículo que yo lea este tipo de cosas… aunque los consejos son bastante buenos… ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado?- Le dio una hojeada y en la solapa del libro habían unas iniciales que decían "A.F"-Esto no puede ser de Fuyuka… Un momento ¿"A.F"?- siguió revisando el libro y casi en la parte final había un dibujo de Kido siendo aplastado por un matamoscas-Ahh lo sospechaba… porque rayos el tendría un libro de estos en su poder, ¡es un total desperdicio! Como sea lo conservaré…-Aki que se encontraba sentada en la cama leyendo un manga por fin se pronunció

-Pero acaso no te parecía ridículo? Por que conservarías algo de él?

-Primero: Algún día lo puedo usar en su contra. Segundo: es ridículo pero puede servir.

-Correcto, ya te habían dicho que eres complicada?

-¿Quien yo? ¿Como puedes decir esas cosas?-dijo entre risas mientras buscaba algo, de pronto su expresión cambió y empezó a pasar las hojas de varios libros, sacudiéndolos.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No está.. no está… yo lo puse aquí… estoy segura de eso

-¿Qué cosa no está? Dime

-La-la-la c-car- la carta no está Aki, no está!

-¿Cuál carta?¿De qué me hablas?

-De la carta que le escribí a tuyasabesquien

-¿Le escribiste una carta?

-¡Sí! Pero no pensaba entregársela ni nada era, como un borrador escribiendo lo que sentía, ya sabes para desahogarme, cualquiera que encuentre la carta sabrá lo que siento por él, ¡ay no! Ahora que hago Aki…

-Tranquila mira ya la encontrarás, seguro la has puesto en otro lugar, te ayudo a buscar…

Minutos después el cuarto estaba totalmente desordenado, y no lograron encontrar nada

-¿Decìas?...-dijo la pelirroja

-No pues … ni modo … la perdiste-dijo inocentemente la ojiverde mientras a Natsumi casi le da un ataque si no fuera porque se acordó que tropezó con Endo en el pasillo de la escuela.

-Creo que…

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo con miedo Aki

-La tiene Endo.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo, pueden que hayan algunas faltas ortográficas, pero mi computadora tiene un acento al revés. Ojala les haya gustado :), por favor dejen reviews, criticas todo lo que quieran, y si de casualidad son fans de SNSD haganmelo saber jaja ok me desvié del tema. Gracias por leer, actualizaré pronto si es que la inspiración me lo permite.

Aquí les dejo algunas preguntas:

-¿Endo se atreverá a abrir la dichosa carta?

-¿Exactamente qué palabras dirán en ese papel?

-¿Descubrirá el motivo de su preocupación?

-¿Sakuma encontrará un nuevo empleo?

-¿Kido dejará de parecerse a una mosca?

-¿Natsumi recuperará la carta?

Algunas, quizás ninguna (es broma :p ) o todas las preguntas seràn contestadas en el proximo capitulo :3 , nos vemos :D .


	2. Chapter 2:¡De compras en Tokio!

¡Holis! (decidí usar este saludo antes de que T-ara me demande) Estoy devuelta con el 2do capitulo, ojala les guste ya que estoy poniendo mucho esfuerzo y cariño para escribirlo, estuvo un año en mi compu el primero de este fic, pero recién lo estoy continuando. ¡Disfrútenlo! Pero antes, algo de lo que siempre puse en otros fics y los lectores no notaron en el 1er capìtulo y no me dijeron nada! lol era el Disclaimer :p jaja bueno ya aquì va:

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (ya quisiera yo), es propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

-¿C-cómo dices? Está bien que te guste Endo, pero no significa que te comportes como èl

-Oye Aki, fue de casualidad, nos chocamos en el pasillo, se me cayeron mis cosas y me ayudo a levantarlas.

-Fue un choque casual dices…-dijo sarcásticamente

-¡Ya! ¿Qué insinúas?-exclamó con un poco de fastidio lo que provocó que Aki tuviera una mirada mucho más pícara-me estás asustando, ¡para ya!

-Lo siento es que últimamente Haruna me ha estado dando tips para…

-¿Intimidar?

-No. Sólo ser mejor indagando cosas

-Ok…

-¿Entonces que harás?

-Dirás que haremos…

-Haremos son muchas personas, tu fuiste la descuidada por andar llevando ese tipo de cosas a la escuela

-Se traspapeló y ¡ya! Tienes que ayudarme a recuperarla si ya no es tarde y Endo la leyó

-Endo… leer cosas….. Pusiste todo junto en una oración

-…

-…..

-Tienes mucha razón Kino!

-¿Y cuando no la he tenido? ¿Què planeas?

-No me hagas hablar… como sea, espera y verás. ¡Recuperaremos esa carta!-dijo muy decidida, Aki solo suspiro.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Tokio… para ser más específicos en un tren

-Oye Endo, sabes que por tu culpa y la del calvito no compramos nada verdad?-dijo el de googles

-¡Falso! Fue tu culpa Kido hasta hiciste que Sakuma pierda su empleo y tengamos que ir hasta otro distrito-contestó el castaño

-¡Muchas Gracias! –dijo sarcástico el peli-azul que se encontraba sentado un poco cabizbajo

-Sabes que en realidad culpa mía no fue…

-Porque lo niegas y hablas así como Yoda*

-¿Hablando estás de que cosa?-dijo para molestarlo

\- ¡Ya lo ves! ¡Lo ves!

-¡No veo nada!

-Daaaa ¡quítate los googles!

-Aishh enserio porque me pasan estas cosas…

-¡Tu quisiste venir no te quejes!-le dijo el castaño

-Peeeeeerdooon, ¡¿"quise"?! Si tú me incluiste sin mi consentimiento

¡Peeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrdooooonnnaaamee! ¿Me crees capaz de hacer eso?

-Solo porque lo digas más largo no significa que…. Aish ¡no soporto esto! ¡Auch! Señora que le pasa-exclamó al ser golpeado por el bolso de una mujer mayor que se encontraba sentada.

-¡Deja de quejarte niño! Y también de decir Aishhh, ¡eres raro!-se quejó la señora lo que causó la risa de los chicos, pero al dejar de reír una seguía escuchándose, todos voltearon a ver y era…. Exacto… era él

-¡¿Fudo?!-exclamó Toko-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? pensé que te habías quedado en Inazuma

-No lo sé, ¡ni siquiera recuerdo cuando subí al tren!-decía muy confundido

-¿Has pensado en ir a un psicólogo?-preguntó sarcástica

-O aun psiquiatra-dijo el estratega girando la mirada

-Ya no lo molesten chicos seguro sufre de Alzheimer-dijo Endo, cuando sonó su teléfono

-¿_Hola?_

_-¿Endo? Habla Natsumi_

-_Oh! Hola_-cambió a una voz más grave lo cual causó confusión en la chica

_-¿Pasa algo con tu voz? ¿Estás enfermo?_

-_De que hablas si mi voz siempre fue así_-dijo tratando de ser casual de nuevo haciendo que los chicos lo miraran raro- ¡¿y ustedes qué miran?!

_-¿Cómo te va con las compras?_

_-¿Las compras? ¿q-que compras?_\- preguntó inocentemente

-_Para el baile Endo, no me digas que no compraste nada…_-dijo en un tono preocupado la pelirroja

-_Ahh esas compras… este... estoy en eso, tu no te preocupes, yo me encargo, tranquila_

-¡Oie ¿como que tu te encargas y nosotros que somos?!-grito Kido haciendo que Natsumi lo escuchase por el teléfono

-_Endo, acaso esa voz es de…_

-¡Cállense! No ven que hablo con Natsumi!-dijo exagerando-_ignora eso por favor_-dijo en tono dulce-_me encargaré_

-Aishh ese niño…-se quejó Kido haciendo que la señora le vuelva a pegar-¡Auch! ¡Eso duele señora!

_-Bueno tengo que colgar pero dime… ¿has encontrado algo extraño en estos días, ayer?…._

-_Nop, nada que recuerde…_

-_Oh! Ya veo… bueno nos vemos adiós_-dijo terminando la llamada

-Natsumi espera… _la carta lo olvidé_

-Ya vieron… se está llevando todo el crédito, miren como nos ignoro por completo-dijo Kido

-¡Sí! ¡Ese atrevido! Dijo que nos callemos cuando solo Kido habló -exclamó Sakuma

-¿No notan algo raro en èl?…-habló la menor de todos

-Haruna… es Endo… cualquier cosa te puedes esperar de èl… como sea ya llegamos ¡al fin!-dijo Toko. Habìa mucha gente en el tren así que para salir se formó un tumulto cuando las puertas se abrieron impidiendo que los chicos salieran.

-¡Está muy apretado! No puedo salir-gritaba Haruna

-Hermana no te preocupes-decía con dificultad Kido-¡yo estoy aquí!

-¡¿Aquí donde?!

-¡Pues aquí! Señora por favor muev…-balbuceó antes de ser apretado hasta no poder

-Endo yo te dije que no debíamos de subir-dijo Toko saliendo a duras penas

-Bueno ¡ya vámonos!

-¡Oigan espérenme sigo vivo!-logrò gritar Kido, pero no lo escucharon por la bulla y las puertas del tren ya se habían cerrado con Kido adentro y se dirigía a su próximo destino-¡Tengo que salir! ¡Tengo que salir! ¡Nooo!

-¡Ya cállate niño!-dijo la señora del bolso golpeándolo de nuevo

Y asì fue, Endo,Haruna, Toko, Sakuma y Fudo lograron salir de ese tren y se fueron al mercado. Ya allà…

-No sé pero siento que nos olvidamos de algo…

-No se de que hablas, yo me siento más tranquilo que nunca-dijo el calvito, perdón Fudo

-Después de que molestaste a Kido, no lo dudo-dijo Toko un poco molesta

-Ay si pobre de mi hermano, el es tan amable ¿verdad Yuuto?-preguntó Haruna sin obtener respuesta-¡¿Dónde esta mi hermano?!

-Ay por Dios no me digas que… ¡esta perdido en Tokio!

-¿Vino con nosotros desde la estación?-pregunto Endo lo cual genero un silencio y caras sorprendidas

-Pensé que te habías cerciorado de que bajáramos todos, en vez de eso tenemos a Sakuma y a Fudo con nosotros genial…-exclamò Toko- sorry, no es nada personal chicos

-No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre-dijo Fudo

-¿Y que haremos? Mi hermano esta por algún lugar de la ciudad

-Te equivocas, en algún lugar del país porque esa línea ahora cubre más rutas, ¿no es genial?-todos le dedicaron una mirada asesina a Fudo

-Lo llamare, oh esperen hay un mensaje de él que dice:

"Estoy bien, gracias a Endo me encuentro en Fukuoka, ajà, si ahí, lastimosamente no hay tren hasta mañana, buscare a Tachimukai para pedirle alojamiento al menos en la escuela…"-leyò Haruna

-Aww que ternura ya vámonos-dijo Fudo

-Espera hay màs

"PD: -Fudo: Te odio"

-Ese cuatro ojos me debe un empleo y encima se va a vacacionar a Fukuoka-dijo Sakuma

-Hay màs:

"Sakuma: por ultima vez no fue mi culpa lo de tu empleo y si sigues fastidiando… esta bien te conseguiré otro, pero ¡ya cállate!" Fin del mensaje

-Entonces tenemos que seguir con las compras sin Kido

-Esta bien vamos a esa tienda de allá-dijo la menor señalando un puesto de decoraciones

Ya en el puesto…

-Señora denos todas esas guirnaldas, por favor!

-Si, son 1200 yenes

-Ok, Endo págale

-Claro un segundo-empezó a buscar su billetera- lo debo de haber dejado por aquí

-Endo que te sucede nos estas dejando mal-susurro Toko al ver que la señora los miraba raro

-Estoy buscando-abrió su billetera y estaba vacía-¡Oh!

-¿Oh? El dinero niño-dijo la señora impacientándose

-Este sì…-dijo tocándose todos los bolsillos posibles, hasta se sacó los zapatos-este… creo que lo tenía Kido-todos voltearon a verlo con la mirada más asesina posible

-Nos trajiste hasta aquí… y ¿no tienes el dinero?

-Es que si Kido lo tenía era mejor, miren el lado bueno al menos no nos robaron

-Niños llamare a la policía ¡¿que son ustedes?!

-Solo estudiantes de secundaria… por favor tranquilícese-se defendió nerviosa Toko, en eso llega un mensaje de Kido al celular del castaño

-"Endo, si es que estas en apuros por el dinero te recuerdo que tu mismo me lo diste"-leyò el mencionado en voz alta-sus mensajes si que son oportunos

-Seguro han recibido un mensaje de sus cómplices, pequeños quieren robar mi tienda

-Señora no diga eso

-Ni siquiera es una tienda, es un puesto!, no se pase-dijo Fudo, haciendo que lo miraran mal-ok no dije nada-la señora lo seguía viendo mal-esta bien es una tienda, una buena tienda!

-Tenga yo le pagaré- habló Toko sacando dinero de sus bolsillos y dándoselo a la señora

-Mejor váyanse de aquí es que… ya llamè a la policía

-¡¿Què?!

\- Sí, es que ese niño castaño me dio nervios…

-¿Quien? ¿Él o él?-pregunto Sakuma, señalando primero a Endo y luego a Fudo

-El que aún tiene pelo

-Oiga señora ¿está ciega o que? ¡Aún tengo cabello!-reclamò Fudo

-Solo váyanse por favor...lo siento-se oyó a lo lejos una sirena de policía lo que indicaba que ya estaban cerca

-¡Vayámonos ya!-dijo Sakuma para salir inmediatamente del lugar

Mientras tanto en Inazuma, dos chicas vestidas de ninjas, estaban al frente de la residencia del castaño

-Bueno ya vinimos, ahora a recuperar la carta!-dijo decidida Natsumi

-¿Era necesario que nos vistiéramos asì?-pregunto Aki

-Bueno yo… entremos antes de que regrese de comprar

-Pero podemos tocar el timbre y decirle a su mamá que prestamos a Endo un libro y venimos por el

-Pero tendríamos que entrar a su habitación

-Exacto ella, nos puede dejar subir

-Pero… pase por mucho para conseguir estos trajes… ¿por qué lo quieres hacer de la forma aburrida?

-Parecemos sospechosas

-¿Aki? ¿Natsumi?-pregunto una voz conocida haciendo que las chicas se sobresaltaran-pero que rayos hacen vestidas asì? Halloween es en 8 meses…

-No sabemos de que hablas niño-dijo Natsumi nerviosa intentando cambiar su voz

-No te conocemos, por favor vete

-Pero sì soy yo Toramaru, las veo a diario desde que entre en secundaria

-Que no te conocemos niño!-gritaron amabas

-_Ay ahora ¿qué Kido, digo mosca les picó? Acaso ya no les caigo bien? O es que a estas superiores se les subieron los humos_-pensó el menor-Bueno esta bien me voy… pero no crean que no sè lo que están buscando aquí en la casa del capitán

-¡_Imposible! ¿Como puede saberlo? _–pensó Natsumi

-_Ese niño se parece mucho a Haruna, ¿pero como lo supo?_-pensó Aki-Mira, que Natsumi haya escrito una carta al capitán no es asunto tuyo-dijo sin pensar para luego taparse la boca.

-¡Aki!

-Me refería a la libreta de entrenamiento del abuelo pero ¡chaaaannn**! ¿Será acaso una carta de confesión?… adiosito-dijo para intentar escapar de las chicas

-¿Adiosito? A Diosito le tendrás que rezar para que te deje vivir. ¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte niño del mal!-grito Natsumi, y junto con Aki lo lograron capturar

-Pero yo siempre me porto bien, ayudo a mi mamà, como todas mis verduras

-Ay que latoso es… -menciono la ojiverde

-Serìa menos latoso si no hubieras mencionado eso-se quejó Natsumi

-¡Perdóname!-se puso de rodillas y empezó a frotar sus manos en señal de arrepentimiento

-Este… ¿me puedo ir ya?

-¡No!

-Pero solo estaba bromeando… a menos que sea verdad lo de la confesión… Ahh era cierto… wuuuu a Natsumi le gusta el capitán de futbol de la escuela-empezó a canturrear

-¡No es cierto!-dijo la susodicha sonrojada-Cállate que te van a escuchar

-Y que importa que lo haga, si dices que no es cierto… o es una carta confesándole que amas a otro hombre

-¡Pero que niño tan atrevido! Comete un calcetín-dijo introduciendo uno en su boca

-¿De donde sacaste eso?

-Pues digamos que…

Mientras tanto en la casa de cierto defensa de Raimon:

-Mamà, ¿has visto mi otro calcetín sucio?, no lo encuentro

-Heigoro Kabeyama ¡¿Cuàntas veces te tengo que decir que no dejes tus cosas tiradas?!

-¡Pero esta vez no fue asì mamà! Te juro que ordene todo, ¡debió de haber sido Saku!

-No te creo ¡Estás castigado!

Volviendo al vecindario de Endo:

-Eso no importa-dijo Natsumi, acto seguido Toramaru escupió el calcetín

-Aggg sabìa a pie de Kabeyama, bueno en que estaba, ah sì! A Natsumi Raimon le gusta Mamoru Endo

-¡Que te calles niño¡-Natsumi estaba realmente histérica

-¡¿Por que hacen tanta bulla ustedes mocosos?!-grito una vecina acercándose a su ventana

-¡Es que a Natsumi Raimon le gusta su vecino señora!

-¿Vecino? Hablas del señor de lentes de aproximadamente 40 años?

-No, de su hijo

-¿El rarito que para gritando que le gusta el futbol? Niña tienes mal gusto, puedes conseguir algo mejor

-Yo le dije lo mismo pero no hace caso-grito Aki, mientras Natsumi se moría de la vergüenza

-Y se supone que ella es su amiga-dijo Toramaru señalándola

-¿Pueden dejar de gritar? Su madre los puede escuchar

-La señora no está en casa-dijo la vecina

-¿Como sabe eso?-pregunto el menor

-Acabo de espiar hace 10 minutos y no hay nadie-los tres se quedaron sorprendidos

-¿Acaba de hacer que?

-De vigilar, también trabajo de guardiana

-Usted no dijo eso, dijo espiar

-¿Espiar? ¿Quien esta espiando?

-Señora no estoy sordo

-No niño, no estas gordo, ahora largo ¡llamare a la policía!-dijo haciendo un ademàn provocando que los tres se fueran corriendo, lo que le hace a la autora recordar que en otra parte de Tokio….

-Bueno chicos, después de ser perseguidos por la policía como media hora-decìa nuestro querido portero-compramos la mayoría de cosas que necesitábamos- en eso se vuelven a escuchar las sirenas

-Decías…-dijo Sakuma

-Sólo… cállate y corre-grito haciendo que los demás lo siguieran en su huida

Pero ahora en un lugar sureño de Japòn, se encontraba un chico de rastas en una estación de tren a punto de hacer una llamada con su celular

-Espero que este niño no se pase de vivo y conteste-dijo marcando un numero

Al otro lado del teléfono, un portero rubio se percató de que su celular estaba sonando

-¡Oh! ¿Quièn será?-se fijo Tachimukai en el identificador de llamadas de su celular y decía: "Haruna"-pero si es mi ¡manager favorita! Te he extrañado mucho, ya no me llamas como antes-dijo respondiendo la llamada

-¡¿Tu manager què?!-respondió Kido alterado

-¿Kido? ¿Que rayos haces con el teléfono de Haruna?-pregunto Tachimukai nervioso

-Este es mi teléfono. ¿Por què pensaste que era de Haruna? Contesta

-Este yo…

-¿Te llamaba desde este numero acaso? Con razón tenía números desconocidos en la memoria, pensé que había sido Fudo

-Este…

-Después discutimos de eso ok? Ahora escúchame, por culpa de Endo ahora estoy aquí en Fukuoka hasta mañana necesito donde quedarme, asì que me quedare en tu casa te parece

-Pero hay muchos hoteles lindos que podrías pagar…

-Pero no hay nada como la calidez de tu hogar

-_Y ahora que le digo para que no venga…_La calidez que mencionas atrajeron a insectos y están fumigando toda la casa

-Ese cuento es más antiguo que el de la caperucita roja

-Pero es verdad

-Tu, yo y Fudo sabemos que no

-¿Fudo? El que tiene que ver

-Le dije lo mismo y aun así se quedo a dormir en mi casa diciendo que si fumigaran yo me moriría

-Ahh ya veo… pero Kido no creo que mi mama me deje

-Eso ya lo veremos pequeño pinocho, estaré allá a las 3:00-dijo colgando la llamada

-¡¿En que rayos me he metido?! Da igual, no me pregunto en donde vivía -sonrió aliviado hasta que recibió un mensaje de Kido:

"Que torpe soy, no te pregunte tu dirección, como sea rastreare tu numero"

Demonios!

Volviendo a aquel lugar comercial en Tokio:

-Ahora sì ya no hay mas policías, ya compramos todo, ahora vayámonos antes de que aparezca otra patrulla-dijo Endo agitado de tanto correr

-No olvides pagarme cuando lleguemos-dijo Toko

-Que te pague Kido, diràs

-Como sea vámonos-se dirigieron a la estación de trenes para volver a Inazuma. Mientras tanto en un parque cerca al vecindario del portero de nuevo (si de nuevo)

-Esa señora si era extraña-menciono Aki

-Ni que lo digas-respondió Toramaru-en que estábamos ah ya recordé, a Natsumi Raimon le gusta…-la mano de la mencionada tapó su boca

-Ya deja de decirlo

-¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Aja!

-¿Que mas quieres, publicarlo en el periódico escolar?

-No sería mala idea… pero prefiero que compren mi silencio con entradas gratis al cine por un mes

-Wow nunca antes vi a alguien que se vendiera de esta forma, a excepción de Fudo-dijo Aki

-Estas loco, no te las daré

-El callar un secreto tiene un precio

-El conocerlo también tiene un precio y más si lo haces sin el consentimiento de esa persona-dijo mirando a Aki

-¡Touché! Eres buena, pero lamentablemente no funcionara conmigo-Natsumi lo vio con ira

-Te acusaré con tu mama y no creo que le guste-dijo haciendo que Toramaru se quede frio como el hielo

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Hare casi…todo lo que me digas, pero ¡no le cuentes a mi mama!

-Toma nota Aki, ¡así es como se hace!

-¡Eres genial! –exclamò la ojiverde

-Esto harás escucha con atención-estaba dispuesta a decirle un plan para recuperar la carta pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de alguien misterioso, pero no tanto para Natsumi

-Na-Natsumi!-se oyò una voz con un tono alegre detrás de ella

-¡Tu! ¡¿Pero que haces aquí?!-dijo sorprendida

-No te alegras de verme? Viaje 12 horas y asì me recibes?-contestò un chico de cabello color rubio oscuro, de piel clara y ojos verdes con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No es eso, de verdad me has sorprendido Jordan*** ¿cuando llegaste?-preguntò acercándose a èl

-Pues ayer, quise darte una sorpresa-en eso Aki tosió "discretamente"-oh! No nos presentas?

-Ella es Aki, mi amiga de la escuela

-Mucho gusto, Aki Kino

-Y èl es Toramaru, también un amigo y mi asistente por el momento

-Espera desde cuando…-pregunto confundido el delantero, haciendo que Natsumi le dedique una mirada intensa-asì su asistente… mucho gusto soy Toramaru Utsunomiya y voy en 1er año, soy miembro del club de futbol de Raimon-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-¡¿Tu también juegas?! ¡Genial! ¿Ese es el equipo al que perteneces verdad Natsumi?-ella asintió-yo también jugaba en la posición de portero y defensa allá en Inglaterra

-¡Genial!-dijo Toramaru con los ojos brillosos-Y eso que aún no conoces a Endo, el capitán del club, claro que Natsumi puede contarte màs cosas sobre el que yo mismo-dijo picaronamente haciendo que Natsumi se sonroje y le meta un codazo en el estomago

-¡Pero que gracioso eres!-dijo Natsumi nerviosamente mientras fingía una sonrisa y el delantero se retorcía del dolor-¿y en donde te estas quedando?

-Pues justo cerca de aquí, entré en un programa de intercambio y ¡quise sorprenderte!-exclamò algo sonrojado

En ese mismo instante de la nada aparecieron a pocos metros con muchas bolsas Endo, Sakuma, Fudo, Toko y Haruna

-Miren pero sí ahí esta Natsumi, ¡vayamos a avisarle que todo esta listo!-grito Endo emocionado y salió corriendo donde estaba la pelirroja o castaña**** dejándole todos los bultos que cargaba a Fudo-_un momento ¡ ¿quién es ese que le sonríe a Natsumi de una manera rara?¡_-volvió a tener la sensación "extraña y desagradable"-¡_seguro es un acosador!¡ Tengo que protegerla!_-pensó ignorando totalmente a Toramaru y Aki-¡Allá voy Natsumi no te preocupes!

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*Es el personaje de Star Wars, ya saben el personaje verde que dice todo al reves, el cual tiene un parecido a mi Channie de EXO lol (siempre escribiendo cosas que no tienen nada que ver), que tampoco me pertenece.

**Es la frase que usa un conductor de TV peruano llamado Carlos Galdos

***Es mi OC oh yeah, y con todo el orgullo :3 ME PERTENECE (al fin algo aquì es mio), aparece en mi songfic EndoXNatsumi, por favor tenganle paciencia y cariño aunque quizà... bueno ya ustedes ven lol

****No sè si es pelirroja o castaña, yo la encuentro en un tono medio pero bueno

Ojala hayan disfrutado, proximamente el 3er capitulo. Esten pendientes y no se olviden de dejar review por fis, agradezco mucho a los que lo hicieron y a los que no igual, muchas gracias por dar una oportunidad y leer el fic :)

Y sì pensaron que era todo, pues no! :) aquì las preguntas:

-¿Serà que la proxima vez sì recuperaran la carta?

-¿Cual sera el plan de Natsumi, Aki y Toramaru?

-¿Quien màs aparecerà?

-¿Toramaru acabara abriendo la boca?

-¿Kido llegarà a la casa de Tachimukai?

-¿Como serà el encuentro entre Endo, Jordan y Natsumi?

Muchas gracias por todo, perdonen el acento al reves. Nos leemos :)


	3. Chapter 3: Celoso ¡¿YO!

Hola a todos! Sì, ya lo sè, me ausentè un par de semanas, pero no crean que me olvidè del fic, solo me atasquè en la mitad del capitulo y tenìa que terminarlo como sea, bueno al fin està aquì! Sè que ya pasò San Valentìn, pero tratarè de continuar con la historia durante el año, aùn no estoy segura del nùmero de capìtulos, pero ya està casi todo craneado XDD. Bueno Disfruten y no se queden dormidos en el camino! :)

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

Era un sábado de Febrero, todo estaba cubierto de nieve y hacìa mucho frìo por la estaciòn, pero eso no le importaba a un castaño que corría para "salvar" a su amiga de un supuesto acosador.

-Hablando del rey de Roma…-dijo Toramaru aùn con dolor por el codazo de Natsumi

-¡El burro se asoma!-exclamò Jordan en buena onda, sin animo de ofender pero Endo llego a escucharlo y no lo tomo tan bien que digamos

-¡¿A quièn le has dicho burro?! Pedazo de…-gritò enfadado el portero

-¡Endo!-reprochó Natsumi-¡Cuida tu vocabulario!

-Pero me llamò burro y eso no se lo permito a nadie, a menos que sea Goenji, Kido y a veces al maestro de biología, pero no es el caso-dijo decidido a propinarle un golpe-recibirás mi furia por molestar a Natsumi, ¡maldito acosador!

-Tranquilo no lo dije con esa intención, discúlpame por favor-se expresó educadamente- y no soy acosador, yo soy Jordan Jones y tu debes de ser Endo, el capitán del equipo de futbol

-¡¿Me conoces?! ¡Un acosador conoce mi nombre!

-¿Acaso no me oíste? No soy ningún acosador-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-me dijeron que Natsumi podría darme muy buenas referencias de ti

-Ya basta, no te acerques a ella nunca màs-eso último irrito a Jordan

-¡¿Endo que rayos te pasa?! Es mi amigo desde la primaria!-le gritó molesta-ni te atrevas a golpearlo

-P-pero N-Natsumi…-la veìa incrédulo-¿Còmo puedes ser amiga de un acosador?

-Por ultima vez ¡no soy acosador!

Mientras hacían lo que para Kido, si estuviera ahì, fuera "una productiva charla", Fudo, Sakuma, Toko, Aki, Haruna y Toramaru se sentaron en una de las bancas que había disfrutando del "espectáculo" comiendo palomitas de maíz

-¡No había visto nada parecido desde ayer!-exclamò Fudo

-Para que pagar para ver una película, ¡si esto es mucho mejor!-decía emocionado Toramaru

-Creo que deberíamos detenerlos-menciono Aki haciendo que todos la vean como la "aguafiestas"

-Endo la violencia no arregla nada, podemos dejar esto asì, Natsumi al fin y al cabo se va a llevar la peor parte-aclarò Jordan

-No la metas en esto

-Endo ya fue suficiente-dijo Natsumi molesta

-¿Ya viste? La molestaste Endo, dejémoslo aquí –dijo mientras la abrazaba con un brazo y Natsumi se sonrojaba, lo cual hizo enfadar más al castaño, pero sabìa que la chica se enojaría màs con èl

-Està bien, disculpa Jordan admito que me sobrepase-respondiò a regañadientes

-¡¿Que rayos estas haciendo Endo?! Esto se estaba poniendo bueno-gritò Fudo

-Lo mejor sería pedirle disculpas a ella no crees

-Jordan yo…-musitò Raimon

-No, está bien Natsumi, lo lamento mucho actué como…-la palabra le hacía hervir la sangre- como un… ¡como un burro!, ¿me perdonas por favor?-pregunto avergonzado

-Està bien,pero que no se vuelva a repetir

-Claro que no-dijo con una sonrisa-comencemos de nuevo-expresó rascándose la nuca con una mano y con la otra extendiéndosela a Jordan de forma amistosa a lo cual el ingles accedió para luego preguntar curioso

-¿Quienes son ellos?-preguntò señalando con la mirada, porque hacerlo con el dedo es de mala educación, a los "espectadores"

-Son Fudo, Sakuma, Haruna y Toko

-¡Oh! Es un placer conocerte Haruna, eres muy simpática-dijo extendiendo su mano erróneamente a Sakuma, haciendo que todos se queden sorprendidos, Sakuma avergonzado y Fudo riendo como loco

-No, espera ese no es Haruna…

-Yo soy Sakuma Jiro, y soy un "èl", ¿que no te hablaron de nombres japoneses?

-D-d-d-discúlpame, yo creí que … bueno eso ya no importa-se excuso mientras el resto intentaba guardarse la risa

-Esta bien, solo olvidemos esto ¿sì?

-Lo dudo, todos en el Instituto sabrán esto! Jajajaja-hablò Fudo, Sakuma lo viò con ganas de asesinarlo

-Bueno, bueno-dijo Endo entre risas- tenemos que llevar estas cosas a la escuela, ¿vienes Natsumi?

-Pero Jordan acaba de llegar y…

-Esta bien, no te preocupes ¡ve!-contestó sonriente

-¿Seguro?-insistió la chica

-_Ya te dijo que no, ¿por que le insistes?-_pensaba el castaño

-Claro, yo estaré bien

-¿No quieres acompañarnos a la escuela y asì la conoces?

-_No por favor…_-rogaba para sus adentros Endo impaciente

\- Quizá para la próxima. Iré a ver algunos asuntos que me encargo mi padre

-¿Cuando te volveré a ver?

-Pronto-guiño un ojo-Bueno adiós-se despidió de Natsumi con un beso en la mejía, haciendo que Endo lo mire mal-Un gusto conocerte Aki, Haruna, Toko, Fudo,… Sakuma… je y Endo-acto seguido se retiro del lugar

-Pero que bien me cae!-exclamó Fudo aùn riéndose- ¿Què opinas Sakuma?-dijo burlòn

-Vas a morir…

-Ay, que miedo tengo

-¿Vamos ya? Tengo hambre-expresò el portero

-Pero si comimos en Tokio hace media hora-contestò Toko

-¿Qué? ¿Cuando hicieron eso?

-¡Oh! Eso debió de haber sido mientras te perseguía la policía

-Pero nos persiguió a todos

-Al principio, luego nos metimos a un restaurante y tú seguiste corriendo

-Para la próxima no los vuelvo a invitar a venir conmigo a Tokio

-¿Enserio?-decìa Fudo muy emocionado

-Kido estaría muy feliz de escuchar eso

-Oh, a propósito ¿que estará haciendo?- se pregunto el castaño haciendo que todos los presentes miraran hacia el cielo tratando de imaginar cual sería la suerte del estratega de Raimon en esos instantes

-¿Es necesario que hagamos esto?-pegunto Fudo

-Sí, ahora calla y mira…-sentenció Toko girándole la cabeza

* * *

Mientras los chicos imaginaban, Tachimukai trataba de pensar en una idea para evitar la visita de Kido, pero ¿porque? Fácil, su abuela había llegado de visita a cuidar la casa, las plantas y… a èl, aunque màs èl la cuidaba a ella, mientras sus padres estaban de viaje. Pero no era una señora cualquiera, digamos que era algo peculiar en gustos y sentidos. No tenía tiempo para atender una visita.

-Dijo que me iba a rastrear por el numero celular ¿verdad? Entonces esto bastara-dijo quitándole el chip a su teléfono, mientras Kido estaba en una calle algo desolada de la ciudad siguiendo una ruta desde su celular cuando perdió la señal del rubio-Ahora sì no me encontrara

-Yuuki querido deja de hablar solo y baja por favor, ¡no puedo levantarme del asiento!-grito desde la sala la señora

-¡Ya voy abuela!-acto seguido el muchacho salió de su habitación y ayudo a su querida abuelita

-Ay pero que muchacho màs encantador-dijo apretándole los cachetes, de la cara claro

-Eso duele…

-¿Cuando conoceré a tu novia?

-¿Novia?, Abuela ¿de nuevo con eso?, ya te dije que no…

-Estaré vieja pero a mi no me engañas

-P-pero abuela no te miento

-Hay una chica especial, verdad-A Tachimukai se le vino la imagen de Haruna haciendo aparecer un sonrojo en su rostro

-N-no no es a-asi-titubeo el muchacho

-Como digas Yuuki, como digas… pero dime ¿Què fue de tus raros amigos de Tokio?

-No son raros abuela solo son algo…

-Son raros… en especial el chico de googles con capa, como dices que se llamaba Chido, Fido, Wido…

-Kido abuela, es Kido

-Ah sí ese mismo, es muy raro

-Ya lo dijiste

-¿Decir que?-pregunto confundida

-Lo de Kido

-¿Quièn es Kido?

-El que dices que es raro

-¿Cuàl de todos tus amigos? La mayoría son asì

-Kido

-¿Dido?

-Olvídalo-dijo cansado

-Como puedes pedir que olvide a tu amigo Kido

-¿No que no te acordabas?

-¿De quién?

-No importa-exclamó suspirando

Mientras tanto, Kido andaba deambulando por un lugar totalmente desconocido:

-¡Pero que rayos! ¿Acaso se atrevió a desconectarse? Enserio no entiendo-dijo para sus adentros pero se percato de que unos perros lo estaban siguiendo desde ya hace unas cuadras y no se veìan amistosos, al parecer ese era su territorio y Kido lo había invadido-creo que no les agrado… y ahora que hago-busco en sus bolsillos si tenía algún tipo de alimento para distraerlos e irse pero solo encontró un silbato para perros-¿y esto? ¿Desde cuando esta ahì? No importa… amiguitos miren-exclamo atrayendo la atención de los perros para luego soplar del silbato. Acto seguido…-No suena… ¿Estará malogrado?-no sonaba para el, pero sì para los animales, ya que la manada de perros corrió hacia su dirección molestos a una gran velocidad, a lo cual nuestro estratega solo pudo salir corriendo del lugar hasta sacarle una considerable distancia a los furiosos animales, en cuanto encontró una casa no dudo y toco como loco el timbre haciendo que una señora ya de edad madura le abriera la puerta molesta pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo al muchacho, este entró intempestivamente a su morada cerrando la puerta

-Niño ¿Què rayos te sucede? Juraría que eres un amigo de mi nieto…

-Abuela ¿Quien es? ¿Acaso es otro pejelagato?-se escucho una voz conocida

-No cariño, este parece mosca

-Un momento ese es…-antes de que Kido complete la oración apareció Tachimukai en la habitación con un mandil, ya que estaba haciendo la comida-¡Tù!-exclamò furioso

-K-K-K-fue lo único que alcanzó a balbucear el portero ya que estaba totalmente frío de haberlo visto

-¿Ahora eres tartamudo?

-Yuuki explícame que esta pasando-reclamaba la señora pero Tachimukai tenía un tic nervioso

-K-K-K

-¡Ah! por favor-se quejó Kido mientras se acercaba al chico

-¡Kido!- logró pronunciar Tachimukai

-No, que va… ¡Soy Superman!

-Eso puede explicar lo de tu capa y todo eso

-Ese no es el punto

-¿Y cuál es entonces?

-¿Encima te atreves a preguntar? Anduve corriendo como loco por culpa de unos perros rabiosos que me querìan matar, sin mencionar que no aparecías en mi GPS, ¡¿Acaso le quitaste el chip?!

-No se de que hablas-mintiò haciendo un puchero

-Yuuki no me has contestado-hablò su abuela

-Abuela, el es Kido de Raimon

-¡Oh! Tu amigo Fido

-Abuela es Kido, ya te lo había dicho

-Sì ya se, Dido

-¿Vas a empezar de nuevo?

-Es que no oigo muy bien… me da igual, mucho gusto en conocerte Fido Dido*-Tachimukai solo se llevó la mano a la cara dándose un palmazo

-¿Acaso tengo nombre de personaje de bebida gasificada? Como sea, me has hecho pasar un mal rato, ¿Que harás para recompensarlo?

-Nada

-¿Por què?

-Desde un principio te dije que no vinieras, luego insististe y fastidiaste a mis mascotas

-¡¿Esos perros son tuyos?! Me quisieron matar

-Por supuesto, pero como ya estas aquì, salvo y sano en mi casa, no tienes porque quejarte tanto-Kido solo lo veìa incrédulo-¿Vas a quedarte ahì parado o ayudaràs?, hay mucho que hacer en esta casa

-Està bien…

-Entonces cuidarás a los perros

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad?

-¡¿Mis perros te parecen una broma?!

-¿Broma? Ya quisiera yo... ¿No hay otra cosa que hacer?

-Bueno sì lo dices… podrías cuidar de mi abuela mientras preparo la comida

-Eso suena fácil

-_No sabìa que Kido sería tan ingenuo_ Serà asì entonces-dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Volviendo a ciudad Inazuma, después de fantasear acerca de Kido y su odisea en Fukuoka decidieron por fin ir a la escuela y dejar todas las compras en el almacén del gimnasio, donde se iba a realizar el baile por San Valentìn.

-¡Bien! Ya està todo listo, ¿Necesitas algo màs Natsumi?

-Gracias chicos, verán necesito ayuda para decorar, Aki, Haruna, Fuyuka y yo no podremos solas ese dìa sin hablar de la comida que prepararé

-¿T-tu c-cocinaras?-preguntò impactado Sakuma sintiendo que el alma se le iba del cuerpo, ya que pensaba ir al baile y comer mucho

-Claro con ayuda de las chicas

-¿Quisieras que te ayudáramos?-preguntò Endo haciendo que Fudo, Toko, Sakuma lo vean con desacuerdo después del dìa que habían tenido

-¿Podrìan hacer eso por mì?

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Endo-todos te ayudaremos, ¿no es asì chicos?-exclamò mientras volteaba a ver a sus tres amigos que habían desaparecido-Pero que maleducados, tenlo por seguro, estarán aquí

-Eso espero, bueno ya pueden irse, yo me quedaré ordenando en la oficina del director

-Genial, me llamas si necesitas algo Natsumi, adiós a todos-se despidió Haruna saliendo del lugar

-Yo igual mi madre debe de estar esperándome en casa-anunció Aki,

-Creo que me quedaré un rato más-dijo Toramaru

-¡Aki!…-llamó Natsumi apuntando con la mirada al menor, refiriéndose obviamente al tema de la dichosa carta, ya que ella en esos instantes no podría ocuparse del asuntillo

-Tu ven conmigo-dijo la ojiverde tomando del brazo al delantero, prácticamente jalándolo hacia la salida del gimnasio, dejando a Endo algo extrañado

-Espera, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Recuerdas que mencionaste lo de la tarea de Historia, que no entendiste nada de la clase?

-La verdad no…

-Pues yo te harè recordar. ¡Adiòs chicos!-dijo Aki sacándolo del lugar con una sonrisa sospechosa guiñándole un ojo a Natsumi

-¿Sabes que se traen estos dos? Se ven muy extraños

-No lo sè, tu ya sabes como es Toramaru

-Pero Aki también. Dime ¿porque ambas llevan puesto un traje de ninja?

-E-este eso es para Halloween, tenemos nuestros disfraces listos, pero no importa ahora-lo cortò Natsumi, impidiendo que se ponga màs quisquilloso-dime… ¿no vas también a tu casa?

-¿Sigues molesta conmigo?

-¿Qué?

-Que si sigues enfadada por lo que pasó con Jordan

-Endo no me hagas acordar

-En verdad lo lamento

-¿Por que pensaste que era un acosador?

-Te soy sincero… no lo sè, es que estaba muy cerca a ti pensé que te iba a hacer algo malo

-No le veo el problema

-¡¿Acaso no has visto las noticias?! Ahora hay depravados que se intentan pasar de listos con chicas lindas como tu!-exclamò alterado

-¿C-como dices?-se sonrojò al oìr que le llamaba "linda"-¿M-me dijistes l-li-linda?-cuestionò haciendo que Endo se sonroje sorprendiéndose de lo que realmente èl había dicho

-P-pues ¡sì! ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-No estoy acostumbrada a que me digan asì, ya sabes soy la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil y s-solo me lo ha dicho otra persona aparte de ti

\- ¿Y quièn fue? si se puede saber-pregunto curioso y ¿preocupado?, sì, preocupado de que otra persona la haya llamado asì, aunque pensándolo bien podría haber sido su papá, pero Endo no pensó en eso en un principio.

-No tiene importancia hablar de eso

_-Seguro que fue ese Jordan… _Dime Natsumi

-Fue Domon, ¿no lo recuerdas?-Endo solo sintió un alivio al recordarlo. Cuando ellos ganaron los Distritales, èl la llamo asì en el Rairaiken, para la sorpresa de todos, a Natsumi solo le pareció divertido.

-Ya veo…

-Ya no estoy enfadada contigo pero sì vuelves a hacer algo por estilo…

-Entendido, ya no pensemos en ello

-Està bien, y no me respondiste lo anterior

-¿Que cosa?

-_Si que es despistado_ Me referìa si no tenìas que irte

-¿Me estàs sacando?

-No es eso… solo que quizá tengas un plan, ya sabes, ir a almorzar, hacer la tarea… o quizá ir a entrenar un poco?-en eso su estómago emitió un sonido curioso que hizo que se sonroje

-Pues sì, pero pensaba en ayudarte un rato, ya que no sería justo porque tampoco has comido al parecer, y después podríamos comer algo, pero si insistes en que me valla…-dijo dándose la vuelta sutil y lentamente, hasta que Natsumi intervino

-Espera… ¿enserio quieres ayudarme?-preguntó algo sorprendida haciendo que el portero se detenga y la escuche, el solo le sonrió.-Muy bien espérame en la puerta de la oficina, me ire a cambiar-Luego de 10 minutos Natsumi regresò al lugar acordado con un vestido de mangas largas sencillo de color rosa que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas leggins negras, Endo solo se le quedó mirando algo… embobado-¿Què sucede, se me ve tan mal?

-N-no p-para nada, te ves bien-desviò su mirada para ocultar su sonrojo-pensè que vestirìas el uniforme

-Pero es sábado, y aparte limpiaremos, se ensuciarìa

-Tienes mucha razòn, por eso será que eres la Presidenta del Cuerpo Estudiantil-dijo el castaño para excusarse dejando a Natsumi confundida

-Ah, entremos-dicho esto abrió la oficina y entraron

Algunos minutos después ambos se encontraban moviendo papeles, limpiando muebles y organizando, pero reinaba un poco de silencio y se volvía un poco incómodo en la oficina, ya que ellos eran los únicos en toda la escuela, pero a la vez su mutua presencia llenaba todo el vacìo y por alguna razón, ambos se sentían muy bien junto al otro pero también algo nerviosos. Hubo ocasión en la que Endo llevaba una pila de papeles pero se distrajo viendo a Natsumi quitándole el polvo al escritorio lo que causo que se tropiece, los papeles vuelen por toda la oficina y la chica vaya a auxiliarlo.

-Sabes Endo, no tienes que hacer esto

-No te preocupes

-No es tan divertido como pensabas ¿no?

-No importa, cuando tienes buena compañía…-dijo sonriendo haciendo que un leve sonrojo aparezca en el rostro de Natsumi-podrìamos amenizarlo con algo-acto seguido se levantò del suelo y se movió en dirección de un viejo radio que había en uno de los estantes. Lo encendió y sintonizo una emisora cualquiera, tocaba una canción llamada "Maji Bomber" -esta canción me encanta

-A mì también-contestó sonriente y ambos siguieron con su limpieza. Ese dìa había un especial de Berryz Koubou por una hora, los dos chicos disfrutaron de todos los éxitos del grupo, hasta que terminaron de limpiar y sonò la última canción "Ryuusei Boy"

-¡Por fin terminamos!

-Gracias por ayudarme Endo la pase muy bien contigo… te quería dedicar esta canción

-Oh, gracias Natsumi, te dedico la siguiente

-Pero Endo…-obviamente lo decía por la posibilidad de que toquen una canción comprometedora ya que el especial había acabado

-¿Què pasa?

-No, todo está bien-en eso habla el locutor de la estación

_-Bueno queridos oyentes, acaba de terminar el especial sabatino de Berryz Koubou, no se pierdan la próxima semana a Shoujo Jidai**en vivo! Nos hablaran de su próximo Comeback en Japòn y de su nuevo disco "The Best" recopilando sus éxitos japoneses_

-¿En vivo?- preguntó Endo

_-Sì oyente, totalmente en vivo_

-¿Me habla a mì?  
-No creo Endo

_-Sì, te hablo a tì y a tu bella acompañante tortolitos_-el locutor hizo sonrojar a Endo y Natsumi por 9na vez en el día

-Se-seguro que està generalizando por San Valentìn-dijo Natsumi nerviosa

_-Ahora los dejo con una canción que probablemente le hayas dedicado a tu pareja o alguien que quieres mucho y quieres hacérselo saber_-a ambos solo se les abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa-_me refiero a Akdong Musician y su éxito "200%***"_

-Creo que tengo que ir al baño…no he ido desde Tokio-dijo nervioso, tratando de evitar un momento muy incòmodo, ya que conocía la letra de la canciòn

-Pero seguimos en Inazuma, Tokio-dijo inocentemente la pelirroja

-Me refiero a cuando fuimos a comprar… ya regreso-dijo para salir corriendo directo al baño de la escuela

_-_Pero Endo… _¿Serà que le desagrado? No puede ser que haya podido pensar en la posibilidad de que le gustara…al menos un poco_-pensó un poco entristecida mientras empezaba a sonar la canción

Por otra parte Endo en el baño…

_-No me gusta la idea de haber dejado asì a Natsumi, ahora que pensarà de mì, pero ¿por què? ¿Por què cuando estoy con ella me siento distinto?, es una sensación que cubre todo mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza y no se siente nada mal, al contrario es agradable estar con ella, desde hace un tiempo que me molesta en cierta manera que se le acerquen y no me preste atención, y ni hablar de lo que pasò con Jordan, todo esto es nuevo y extraño para mì y a la vez me gusta sentirme asì ¿Què será todo esto… será acaso… a-a-¡¿amor?! _–en eso, para la sorpresa del castaño se empezó a escuchar la canción en todo el baño-¡¿Qué, aquí también?!

Y la letra decía así:

**_Oh Mírame, mírame, mírame_**

**_Mírame, mírame, mírame_**

**_Cuando te veo, el amor y el instinto en mì_**

**_Me dice que me de prisa y me confiese ante ti_**

**_Todos los competidores que te rodean_**

**_Sì, soy un soldado por tì_**

**_Antes de que libere mi dulce pensamiento_**

**_Caballeros, ¿Han calentado sus labios? (Sì, completamente)_**

**_****Kanjang kongjang kongjangjang es igual a kan kongjangjang (Sì, estoy listo)_**

**_El sonido del viento que me despierta en la mañana hace una harmonía_**

**_El oscurecimiento de la luz de la luna déjalo ir, los maduros sueños de romance (buenas noches)  
Hey baby, está viniendo un nuevo día, este es un nuevo sentimiento_**

**_Hey, ¿que está mal?, es una común enfermedad de amor, esto es, esto es_**

**_Esto debe ser A.M.O.R, 200% seguro de eso_**

**_Te deseo enserio, quiero decir enserio_**

**_De verdad, me gustas y mi rostro enrojecido lo prueba_**

**_Mírame, mírame, mírame_**

**_Mírame, mírame, mírame_**

**_Como una fresa (muy muy) Estoy muy fresca (no te preocupes, preocupes)_**

**_Eres tan inocente y todos a tu alrededor son egoístas_**

**_En mi lugar, quien te protegerá dìa y noche_**

**_Ellos solo muestran sus coches, chico malo_**

**_Pero incluso cuando despierto, te busco en mi sueño_**

**_El sonido del viento que me despierta en la mañana hace una harmonìa_**

**_El oscurecimiento de la luz de la luna dejalo ir, los maduros sueños de romance_**

**_Esto debe ser A.M.O.R, 200% segura de eso_**

**_Te deseo enserio, quiero decir enserio_**

**_De verdad, me gustas y mi rostro enrojecido lo prueba_**

**_Hola, ¿a dònde vas? (adonde tù?) Estarè ahì, donde tu estès (ese lugar)_**

**_Incluso si no estamos tan cerca, aùn tengo que tatar, al menos lo hago  
Nunca me sentí de esta manera antes, no puedo parar, esto fluye_**

**_Como si alguien los hubiera cerrado, mis labios no se abrirán en frente tuyo_**

**_Cuando te llamè y vì tus ojos a la par dabas la vuelta (dije) te veo mañana_**

**_Oh baby, no puede terminar así_**

**_Alguien ayúdeme, si solo pudiera decirte como me siento_**

**_Ahora a mi (oh por favor) me gustas (estoy seguro)_**

**_Esos ojos que contienen todo, lo prueban que_**

**_Esto debe ser A.M.O.R 200% segura de eso_**

**_Te deseo enserio, quiero decir enserio_**

**_De verdad, me gustas y mi rostro enrojecido lo prueba_**

**_Esto debe ser A.M.O.R_**

-Definitivamente no sabìa que canciòn continuaba, ese tonto…-dijo Natsumi. Lo màs irónico era de que està canción contaba justo lo que que pasaba con Endo y Natsumi en esos momentos sin saberlo. La pelirroja solo salió de la oficina, querìa saber si Endo se encontraba bien ya que se estaba tardando mucho en el baño

-Ah_… a veces pienso que esta canción está escrita para mí pero ¡Que va!... sería muy raro-_pensò el portero para después echarse un poco de agua fría al rostro para quitarse el sonrojo, la temperatura era baja pero eso no evitaba que el corazón del castaño este a mil por hora y la sangre màs caliente que lava de volcán hawaiano.

Luego se dispuso a salir del baño, abrió la puerta y corrió por el pasillo, hacer esperar a una dama no era bueno. Pero él no sabía que Natsumi iba en su misma dirección, ya era muy tarde para frenar, estaba a menos de medio metro de distancia, Endo perdió el equilibrio y termino tropezándose encima de Natsumi aferrándose de sus hombros, haciendo que sus labios se junten sin querer en un beso cayendo al suelo, todo al mismo tiempo. Endo por reflejo cerrò los ojos al momento del choque y Natsumi tambièn, asì que cuando sintió los labios de Endo posarse en los suyos, los abrió de inmediato dándose con la sorpresa de que estaba besándose con su querido castaño. Se escucho un golpe contra el suelo, pero ninguno le prestò importancia. Natsumi sintió mariposas en su estòmago y como el corazón se le salìa del pecho pero decidió cortar el beso y Endo sintió un calor en todo su rostro, luego abrió los ojos encontrándose con una Natsumi completamente roja, mucho màs que su cabello.

-Na-Natsumi y-yo…-balbuceò Endo.

-¡¿Pero que significa esto?!-se oyò una voz que venìa desde sus pies y no era ni nadie màs, ni nadie menos que… el padre de Natsumi, que desde esa perspectiva malpensó todo lo que viò.

* * *

Taraaaaannn... tan tan tan... (Quise hacer mùsica de suspenso :P)

Ojalà les haya gustado, fueron casi 4000 palabras, y màs de 5 hojas con puro Endumi quisiera aclarar algo del capìtulo anterior que se chispoteò. En la parte en que los chicos tienen que pagar, no son 12000 yenes (120 dòlares) sino 1200 (12 dòlares), ese cero es un intruso! XDD disculpen eso, ya lo arregle.

Quisiera agradecer los reviews y que lean el fic, enserio muchas gracias. Este capitulo se lo dedico a Haku, sè que està pareja te gusta mucho y siempre sigues mis fics XD que son pocos pero bueno. La traducciòn de la canciòn, english-spanish, la hice con un poco de ayudadita o ayudìn como decimos aquì XD (no estoy haciendo publicidad ni lo harè)

**Aclaraciones del Capìtulo 3 :**

*****Este personaje no me pertenece, es como lo dijo el mismísimo Kido XD un personaje de gaseosa (que lleva un 7 para ser màs precisos)

**Shoujo Jidai (lit. generaciòn femenina o de chicas) es el grupo coreano Girls' Generation (otra vez la SONE y sus cosas), abreviado SNSD, que en Japòn se hacen llamar asì (las recomiendo mucho a mis soshis XDD)

***200% es una canciòn de Akdong Musician (dos hermanos muy talentosos), me pareciò propicia para ponerla, no se extrañen si mis historias llegan a tener algo musical por ahì, yo soy asì. Les recomiendo que busquen esta canciòn, el ritmo es pedajoso y el vìdeo genial, pondrè el link de youtube: watch?v=nH_AuW8g4q8, si pueden escribanlo en la barra de direcciones ya que Fanfiction es una pàgina protegida y no se puede copiar y pegar XDD

****Este es un trabalengua coreano, segùn leì, para calentar los labios. Segùn la canciòn, los chicos se quitan los nervios asì para cantar lo que sienten.

Lo de Berryz Koubou ya no lo tengo que explicar XD

Ahora las preguntas que tratarè de contestar en el siguiente cap que sabe Dios cuando salga (no se preocupen, Ale-chan tratara de que sea pronto XD) :

-¿Què sucederà con Kido, Tachimukai y su abuelita?

-¿Por què nadie a excepciòn de Endo y Toramaru, notò los trajes de ninja de Aki y Natsumi?

-¿Endo seguirà sintiendo celos de Jordan?

-¿Se volveràn a encontrar?

-¿El locutor radial realmente hablaba con Endo?

-¿Què sucederà con el papà de Natsumi y los chicos?

Esto es todo, dejen sus reviews por fis, miren que me he esforzado muchìsimo :) . Nos leemos pronto... :3


	4. Todo empieza con un beso ¿no?

**Ayo FF!** Okno XD solo algunos sabràn a que viene este saludo, no saben como estoy sufriendo para subir la actualiaciòn mi papà està que me amenaza para que barra la sala XDD y la computadora hoy se ha puesto màs lenta que... bue no dirè nada màs que los he hecho esperar un mes para esto... Ojalà lo disfruten, ojalà XD

Recuerden que cursiva son pensamientos

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

* * *

Era sábado en ciudad Inazuma, precisamente en la secundaria Raimon donde dos chicos después de quedar uno encima del otro y que el mayor mal piense todo lo que vio, ambos querían que la tierra los tragase en ese instante y no quedara ni rastro de ellos, pero realmente no habían hecho nada malo.

-¡P-padre!-dijo quitándose a Endo de encima, pero inmediatamente sintió que un dolor le atravesaba toda la cabeza

-Natsumi, ¿Que rayos estabas haciendo con este jovencito? Pero para que pregunte si eso esta màs que obvio. Ven conmigo-vociferó tomando a Natsumi del brazo-Vengo por unos papeles y me encuentro con todo esto

-No es lo que tú piensas padre, fue un accidente

-¿A que no? Y tu roba-hijas vas a tener que dar muchas explicaciones

-Señor no hicimos nada malo yo solo tro…-dijo Endo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al señor pero fue interrumpido

-¡Basta de excusas! Ustedes dos en la dirección ahora

Y así fue como los dos fueron sermoneados durante 20 minutos, sobre el recato y el respeto a la institución, pero el padre de Natsumi se empezó a salir del tema

-Los chicos de hoy día, no se sabe que pueden hacer cuando los dejas a solas… en mis tiempos se jugaba monopolio versión Inazuma… pero no crean que esto se quedará asì, responsabilízate Endo

-Pero señor yo…-nuevamente fue interrumpido

-Es hora de que empieces a buscar los anillos y testigos

-¿Què?

-y tù Natsumi elige lo más rápido posible tu vestido

-¿P-para que? No estaràs pensando en… ¡¿te volviste loco?!

-No le digas loco a tu padre! Y sì, asì es…

-Me pueden explicar de que hablan-pregunto muy confundido el castaño

-Hablo de su boda

-Ah eso…-pasaron 5 segundos para que Endo se diera cuenta de lo que realmente quería decir el señor Raimon-¡¿BODA?!- en esos instantes Endo se imaginò en un altar pero curiosamente vestido de novia-P-pero

-Endo no te preocupes, no nos casaremos-tratò de tranquilizarlo la "novia"

-Es lo mínimo que pueden hacer, después de todo lo que pasò

-Padre, ¿que te sucede? Es con tercer chico que insinúas eso

-Señor, porque no nos deja explicar lo que pasó

-Lo que hicieron estuvo muy mal, ¿que otra explicación podría tener?

-Fue un accidente padre, te lo estoy diciendo desde hace media hora

-Pruébalo Natsumi-y asì ella y Endo explicaron lo sucedido pero como el padre de Natsumi no sabìa que creer decidieron ir a verificar las cintas de video de seguridad de la escuela y asì probaron que lo que decían era la verdad, había sido un accidente, pero desde la perspectiva de la cámara no se llegaba a ver la parte del beso, por lo cual el padre de Natsumi se tranquilizo y pidió disculpas a ambos por desconfiar de ellos, pero aùn se seguía viendo todo esto muy sospechoso para èl.- Hija, lo lamento mucho, de hecho nunca desconfié de ustedes dos-ambos chicos lo miraron algo fastidiados-Bueno, sì lo hice ¿y que?… lo entenderán cuando tengan hijos.

-No te preocupes padre

-Endo tu siempre has sido un buen chico, olvida todo eso de la boda. Pero lo que no llego a entender aún, es ¿que hacían ustedes dos solos en la escuela?

-Estábamos en la oficina del director limpiando, o ¿no nos vas a creer?

-Bueno tendré que hacerlo, pero los estaré vigilando-dijo llevándose dos dedos de su mano derecha a sus ojos y después apuntándolos

-¿Era necesario hacer eso?-preguntó retóricamente Natsumi

-Un padre debe hacer lo que un padre debe hacer… Sigo inseguro acerca de que estés en la misma aula que el señorito roba-hij…, perdón de Endo. Me retiro, tengo otros asuntos que atender. Luego te veo en casa Natsumi

El mayor se retiro dejando a los dos jóvenes solos otra vez, al parecer sin darse cuenta.

-Serà mejor que vayamos a hacer… lo que tenemos que hacer-hablò la pelirroja algo avergonzada rompiendo el silencio que había en ese momento con el castaño.

-Espera… lo que ocurrió hace un rato yo… bueno lo siento mucho, es la quinta vez que me disculpo contigo hoy-Endo se empezó a sonrojar evitando la mirada de Natsumi

-Dejémoslo ahì Endo, esta màs que claro que fue un accidente ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, yo no planeaba besarte-dijo rápido sin pensarlo, esto último hizo que Natsumi se enfadara un poco

-Pues yo tampoco-dijo cortante-pero igual me disculpo por todas las cosas que dijo mi padre sobre la boda y todo eso… casarme contigo pff sí, como no…

-Oye ¿y eso que tendría de malo?-preguntó fastidiado-sería un buen esposo-soltó provocando que Natsumi se sonroje

-¡Apuesto que sería mejor esposa que tú!

-Lo dudo mucho…

-Bueno de todas formas no lo sabremos, así que no importa

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

-Yo dije bien primero

\- ¡Contigo definitivamente no se puede!

-¡Bien!... Espera ¿te refieres a que no se puede tener un matrimonio conmigo?

-¡Ahhh! Entiendo mejor a Goenji ahora

-¡No lo metas en esto! _Goenji, el que tiene que ver en todo esto... que lo mencione de la nada me hace sentir… un momento… ¿furioso? Si el es mi amigo _

-Alguien dijo Goenji…-dijo saliendo de la nada el mencionado delantero de fuego

-¡¿Goenji que rayos haces aquí un sábado?!-preguntó Endo sorprendido como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-Vine por mi cuaderno de inglés, lo olvidé y hay tarea… _No sé pero algo me dice que llegué en un momento inadecuado_ _pero ya que, creo que me divertiré un rato _la pregunta debería ser ¿que hacen ustedes dos aquí un sábado?-la pregunta puso nerviosos al portero y a la chica, luego Goenji vio como estaba vestida Natsumi-Ah así que están en una cita a escondidas... "tortolitos"–río levemente al ver como ambos trataban de negarlo haciendo gestos torpes con las manos

-No, nosotros solamente…

-No me tienen que explicar, son todos unos pillines eh eh-decía esto mientras le daba codazos a Endo

-No estábamos en una cita

-No tienen porque ocultarlo, pueden confiar en mí-dijo divertido guiñando un ojo

-Este… _que vergüenza_… yo ya me voy a-a- ¡adiós!-dijo la muchacha para después salir lo más rápido posible de ahí

-Yo me voy a casa, adiós Goenji-dijo Endo

-Ya veo, a tu "casa" dices-dijo con mucho sarcasmo-si tienes que seguirla solo hazlo

-No entiendes que nosotros no… ¡ay olvídalo! –dijo mientras se iba

-Endo espera un…

-Adiós Goenji, que tengas un buen día, ya me prestarás la tarea… adiosito… si yu leiter bai*-luego salió corriendo

-Solo te quería decir que… ¡La salida es para el otro lado, torpe!

-¡Yo también te quiero amigo! –Al parecer el portero no logró entender lo que le dijo y siguió su camino

-Ese tonto… como sea me divertí con esos dos ¿qué estarían haciendo? Será que de verdad… nahh, eso no es posible… Oh por Dios si es lo que pienso entonces...

¡Endo sabe inglés!-reaccionó sorprendido el delantero

Y así fue como nuestros dos protagonistas tuvieron su primer beso, sí queridos lectores, el primero. Pero el día de Natsumi no se terminaba ahí, considerando todo lo que había pasado en los dos últimos días, necesitaba aún recuperar la carta, almorzar, comunicarse con Aki sobre la situación con Toramaru, quizá contarle lo sucedido y almorzar, esperen eso ya lo dije, y lo olvidaba… hacer la tarea.

* * *

Un chico de cabellos negro-azulado se encontraba con una chica ojiverde hablando pacíficamente donde la escuela Kazenjiki entrena, o sea cerca al río

-¡Aki ya te dije que eso duele!-vociferaba el delantero siendo jaloneado hasta el lugar

-¡Solo quédate quieto! Me pregunto como tu mamá te soporta

-¡¿Será porque es mi mamá?!

-Como sea, tenemos que hablar de algo importantísimo

-¿Es acerca de lo de la carta?

-Exacto, tenemos que recuperarla

-No, no, no. Me niego a participar. No le diré nada a nadie acerca de los gustos de Natsumi pero no pienso entrar en todo esto.

-Pero tú mismo dijiste "Haré lo que tú quieras, pero no se lo cuentes a mi mamá". Hace un rato ibas a colaborar si no nos hubiesen interrumpido. Necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude.

-¡Error! Yo dije "casi" y ya cumpliré no diciendo nada. Aparte, cambié de opinión, ustedes pueden traerme más problemas de los que ya tengo-Aki solo estaba perdiendo la paciencia, así que tomó aire profundamente y le explicó con mucho cariño a Toramaru la situaciòn

-¡Ya basta! Hace un momento estabas de acuerdo y no puedes echarte atrás, Natsumi es mi amiga y la voy a ayudar aùn asì me traiga problemas, ¡¿Entiendes?!-Toramaru solo asintió con la cabeza mientras a Aki tenía una mirada muy intimidante-Uff que bueno que entiendas-suspirò ya calmada

-Pero Aki…

-Imagínate, si el llega a leer la carta, aunque claro que no es de leer mucho, se enteraría de sus sentimientos-interrumpió la ojiverde

-¿Porque no solo se la pide? Nos ahorramos mucho.

-Sería muy incómodo para ella.

-Al menos si Natsumi lo quiere debe de tomar valor y decirle por lo menos lo que siente, pero ¿que no les gustaba a Fuyuka y a ti?

-¿Que tipo de pregunta es esa? ya deja de decir cosas asì, Endo solo es un amigo, y creo que para Fuyuka también

-Sabes, me gustaría ver al capitán con novia, sería interesante ¿no crees?

-La verdad si pero… la situación ahora es algo complicada. De todas maneras, si quieres que eso pase nos puedes ayudar

-No me refería a eso, yo solo…

-Muy bien, lo tomaré como un sí. Solo tienes que escabullirte en la habitación y busca entre sus cosas la carta, luego puedes hablarle de Natsumi y cosas asì.

-Ajà, como tu digas… -dijo sarcástico- Insisto, que Natsumi se la pida. Pero ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que està en su habitaciòn? Puede estar en el casillero de pasillo o en el de deportes…

-¿Por què en el de deportes?-preguntò confundida ya que ese no es lugar para que algo que este hecho de papel sea guardado

-De vez en cuando colocamos ahì la tarea, y uno que otro papel

-¿Junto a su ropa sucia y sudada?-peguntó asqueada

-Sì, ¿Por qué? ¿Ustedes no hacen lo mismo?

-¡Que asco Toramaru! Claro que no

-En mi defensa… no huele mal

-…

-Es cierto, créeme

-…

-Bueno, esta bien, ahì no debe de estar

-Eso espero. Te veo el lunes.-se despidió Aki

Ambos chicos se retiraron a sus respectivos domicilios. El día siguió con normalidad para la gran mayoría, bah que cosas digo, son ellos, ¿Que de normal pueden tener en sus días?

Nuestro castaño protagonista volvió sano, salvo y hambriento a su casa, un poco confundido pero al menos no lo estaba persiguiendo la policía como hace unas horas.

-Mamá ya llegué!-gritó pero nadie le respondió- _seguro fue a comprar_, ¿que es esto?-dijo mirando unas maletas en la entrada-¿acaso vino algún pariente a quedarse? _Por que hablo en voz alta si no hay nadie…_ como sea, mejor voy a comer, estoy hambriento-gritò-¡_rayos lo hice de nuevo! _

Luego se dirigió a la cocina y vio una nota en la nevera: _Mamoru, hijo salì a hacer ciertos tramites, hemos recibido una visita, se quedará por unos meses, es una persona agradable y sabes lo mejor… ¡Nos van a pagar por hospedaje! No creo que sea apropiado que el huésped lea esto, asì que mejor quìtalo._

_PD: Descongela el arroz, no tuve tiempo de cocinar algo, asì que fríete un huevo, ni se te ocurra comerte la fruta de la canastilla como la otra vez, te recuerdo que son de cerámica, NO SON REALES. No te metas en problemas. Te quiere, tu madre._

A Endo solo le quedó freír huevo con papas, y como èl es un experto, no quemó nada en la cocina, lo que salìa de la sartén no era humo, la alarma de incendios no se activò y fue el quien decidió que el color del huevo y papas sería negruzco. Muy bien, como es un pecado mentir, obviamente todo lo anterior sì ocurrió.

-Al menos todo salió mejor de lo que me esperaba, no tuve que llamar a los bomberos. No lo sè, pero tengo la sensación de que alguien me espía… ¡Rayos! ¡Sigo hablando solo!

-Ahì esta ese niño raro hablando solo de nuevo-dijo la vecina espiando o "vigilando" como ella diría con unos binoculares al castaño, para luego apuntarlo en una libreta.

* * *

En fin, ya llegada la noche Natsumi decidió comunicarse con Aki acerca del "gran plan màs complicado y elaborado del mundo" que consistía prácticamente en acosar a Endo.

-¿Entonces Toramaru es nuestro aliado?

-Algo asì…

-No le habràs dicho que sea celestino o algo asì ¿verdad?

-Olvida eso, solo tranquilízate que todo va a estar bien. No te lo llegue a decir pero… lo de esta tarde estuvo raro. Yo notè a Endo algo extraño

-No se de que hablas, el es asì

-Me refiero a que tal vez en presencia de Jordan se sentía inseguro, mira que llego corriendo para "protegerte" y ni me notò-esto causo que desde el otro lado de la línea Natsumi tuviera un rubor en sus mejillas-quizà estaba celoso de èl…

-No lo creo, ya lo confirmé, yo no le gusto-dijo con un tono melancólico

-¿Porque? ¿Pasó algo más que no me hayas dicho?

-B-bueno no pasó nada

-¡Sì pasò algo! Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta, cuenta

-Pues no te vayas a emocionar ni nada de eso, es màs fue un accidente

-¿Accidente?

-Sí, verás…-y así Natsumi empezó a relatarle lo ocurrido, desde la parte de la limpieza, seguido por la canción, y llegó a la parte del beso-Entonces yo fui a buscarlo y…

-Y… prosigue prosigue…

-Èl corrìa en mi dirección sin notar que yo estaba ahí, en ese momento fue cuando se tropezó y cayò encima mìo no sin antes darme un beso, casual claro

-¡Kyaaaa!-se escuchó en todo el vecindario de la ojiverde

-Luego de eso…-La voz de Natsumi se dejó de escuchar en el celular de Kino

-Natsumi… ¿Hola? Estás ahí-La joven preguntó en vano solo se oyó un ruido muy largo parecido al de "Beep Beep Beep…."-Natsumi, contéstame, ¡¿Natsumi?!-en ese instante se escucho una voz en su teléfono

_Lo sentimos, pero usted no cuenta con crédito suficiente para seguir con la llamada_

-¡Nooooo! Momento… mi línea es ilimitada, ¿de que crédito habla? Esa voz parece de Fuyuka…

_Esto se debe a que su recibo ya ha vencido, acérquese a los módulos de pago lo más pronto posible, de lo contrario, se procederá a cancelar la línea en 24 horas hábiles_

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué no pagaste el recibo del teléfono? Otra vez…-gritó desde su habitación

-Nunca llegó ningún recibo cariño… oh espera ya apareció, sí llegó solo que estaba entre otros papeles-dijo apareciendo en el lugar con el recibo en mano

-¡Pues págalo ya!

-No puedo, es sábado en la noche, ya nadie atiende, mañana tampoco, el lunes vas

-Pero en 24 horas me cancelan la línea

-¿Necesitas tanto el celular?

-Claro que sì mamá, estaba hablando con mi amiga, era muy importante

-¿Estaban hablando de la tarea?

-No

-¿Estaban hablando acerca de conseguir un empleo?

-No

-¿La paz mundial?

-No

-¿El calentamiento global?

-No

-¿La conservación de las especies en peligro? NO, ¿La cura contra enfermedades globales? NO, ¿Cómo ayudar a las personas màs necesitadas del planeta? NO, asì que no considero que sea taaan importante, es màs ni lo pagarè este mes.

-Pero mamà ni me dejaste contestar, mi amiga recibió su primer beso y tu eres tan insensible

-¿El primer beso de tu amiga?

-Si, con el chico que tanto quiso

-¿El de la banda naranja que te gustaba a ti también?

-Sì mamá, ese mismo, deja de mencionarlo ¿quieres? Èl ya no me gusta, solo es mi amigo

-Es que el otro chico Goenji e Ichinose son mucho mejores, considéralos… hasta Domon es mejor que ¿Endo se llamaba?

-¡Mamá! ¿Domon? ¿Enserio? Porque cambias de tema, mi amiga…

-Sí ya sé, pensé que se trataba de una insignificancia pero este es un asunto importante! La paz mundial, puede esperar… pagaré tu teléfono ahora mismo!-dicho esto la señora salió disparada de su casa, hasta que recordó que ya eran las 9:00 pm, nadie atiende a esa hora y regresó al minuto con una ligera capa de nieve.

-Eso fue muy rápido-dijo Aki

-No pague, esta cerrado ahora. Los Domingos no cuentan como días hábiles, sabe señorita tienes hasta el lunes-dijo arqueando una ceja

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad Inazuma, se encontraba nuestra querida protagonista pensando en su habitación

-Vaya, de nuevo Aki olvidó pagar el recibo de su celular, no importa luego le contaré ¿Haré bien en hacerlo? Es decir, el no lo hizo porque quiso, o quizá sí… -ella solo negó dos veces con la cabeza-eso no es posible no, no, no y no.

Un momento _ ese fue… ese fue mi primer beso… y fue con Endo… _-pensò Natsumi de alguna manera emocionada-_Me pregunto que estará pensando en estos momentos, se veía un poco fastidiado, fue muy vergonzoso que mi papá nos haya visto así, pobre Endo ahora tiene que soportar esto por mi culpa, pero con tal de que siga en secreto, todo estará bien_

_¿Goenji habrá visto algo? Ojalá no le diga a nadie que estábamos en una "cita" como èl cree-pensó entre bostezos_

En el fondo, Natsumi había disfrutado el beso, no dejaba de pensar en ello, no todos los días se daba esa oportunidad, no fue de la forma màs esperada pero ocurrió… y ya saben como dicen "Todo inicia con un beso". ¿Tenìa algo de malo pensar en esto aunque fue un accidente? ¿Acaso estaba mal haberlo disfrutado y desear otro con esa persona? Estas eran dudas que pasaban por su mente, pero decidió dormir, ya que sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

Pero no solo ella se encontraba pensando acerca de todo lo sucedido, el capitán del Club de Fútbol de Raimon estaba recostado en su cama mirando al techo algo confundido.

-_¿Cómo fue a ocurrir todo esto? Un beso, no, no es solo eso, fue mi primer beso… Natsumi y yo… un accidente… solo eso un simple accidente…_-pensar en estas cosas hacia que sintiera una cálida sensación en el pecho-_Ahora ¿Cómo se supone que la veré a la cara después de todo esto? ¿Todo volverá a la normalidad?_

Sea lo que sea, esto se siente bien, necesito hablar de esto con alguien. No debo decírselo aún a mamá, enloquecería. Quizá Goenji, si no sigue con sus locas ideas.-en ese momento recordó a Jordan- Ese chico es algo irritante, pero no es tan malo… Natsumi, hasta me siento bien al pensar en ti, recordar tu rostro, decir tu nombre… ¿Quién estará en tu corazón en estos momentos? Será acaso… ese Jordan…-el muchacho solo sintió que el corazón le daba una punzada-Es solo su amigo dijo, solo un amigo de la primaria… No debería de preocuparme, ese no… es mi asunto.

Un segundo, aquella carta podría ser para… imposible, imposible, no puede ser-dijo en voz alta muy asustado, luego se levantó y fue por su maletín escolar, donde tenía en su poder un sobre, algo cursi, con la carta de Natsumi dentro. De todas formas Aki intuyó bien al atinar el paradero del papel.

Miró el sobre durante un minuto meditando acerca del destinatario, estaba solo a poco de saberlo si solo lo abría y lo leía, ella no se enteraría. Pero no, Endo no podía hacerle eso a su amiga, pero pensar que era ella solo eso de él, le molestaba mucho.

\- A quién engaño, ella si me gusta y mucho, pero quiere a alguien más. Quizás sea Goenji, tal vez ¡Rococo!-pensó sobresaltado- Bueno eso no lo puedo saber con exactitud, cuestión de averiguarlo. Debo de deshacerme de esto antes de que ella se entere que yo lo tengo. No puedo leerla, aunque me dan unas ganas… Aún así, ¿podre tener una oportunidad con ella? , no todo esta perdido, no debo de ser pesimista. Haré lo posible por ser esa persona especial para ella y si no… tendré que aceptarlo y respetar su decisión.

Nuestro castaño se sentía ilusionado, y tenìa un sentimiento parecido cuando el juega al fútbol, no iba a perder las esperanzas, iba a intentar, en este caso conquistar el corazón de Natsumi.

-Por cierto… hasta ahora no he visto al huésped eran como 5 maletas, demasiadas, en fin ya lo conoceré mañana.

* * *

Y asì pasó el tiempo, y con eso me refiero a que llegó el Lunes y era hora de volver a la escuela, ¡Super! Endo aun no veìa quien era su huésped y como en la cabeza solo le cabían pensamientos futbolísticos y últimamente románticos, ni lo pensó. Se encontraba en el baño, frente a un espejo practicando como ser "casual" con Natsumi y probando peinados sin banda, de Super Saiyajin o al estilo Goenji, estilo Handa, estilo ¿Fudo? Ese no, tenía cabello de sobra. Al final decidió quedarse con su mismo peinado de siempre, con banda.

Natsumi por su parte ya había llegado a la escuela y se encontraba con Aki esperando a Toramaru en un aula cualquiera que se encontraba vacía. Mientras tanto ella terminaba de contarle todo lo que sucedió el sábado.

-Natsumi, creo que después de todo puedes tener una oportunidad con èl.

-¿Enserio? ¿Tù crees?-dijo ilusionándose, Aki solo le sonriò

-¿Para que me querìan aquí?-preguntaba apareciendo aùn somnoliento el muchacho-Es muy temprano

-Buenos Dìas también para ti Toramaru. Faltan sólo 10 minutos para que empiecen las clases, no es temprano. Hoy empieza tu trabajo

-Oh rayos ¿que no son las 7 con diez?-dijo mirando su reloj

-¿No sabes como ver la hora?-preguntò Natsumi-El diez indica el minuto 50

-Cl-claro que sì sè-se avergonzó el menor

-¿Quieres que te recuerde todo lo que hablamos el sábado?-preguntò Aki

-No gracias, ni me hagan acordar de ese dìa, mi mamà me castigo porque por tu culpa llegue tarde

-Pero lo vale ¿verdad?

-Bueno… que importa, igual me usaràn para sus propios intereses. El capitán aùn no llega pero en el receso me acercarè a èl, digamos que tendrè la carta para hoy a la salida

-Es mucho tiempo, lo quiero para el segundo receso

-No seas tan exigente, ni me estás pagando-Natsumi solo arqueó una ceja y se acercó mucho a Toramaru mirándolo de cerca intimidándolo-Tratarè, te juro que lo harè

-¿Tambièn tomas lecciones con Haruna?-dijo Aki, obviamente refiriéndose al método para intimidar

-No, eso lo aprendí por ser Presidenta. Ya es tarde, vayámonos mejor a los salones, nos vemos en la pràctica-se despidió para irse con Aki al salòn.

Mientras tanto en las calles de la ciudad Inazuma, un chico corría a toda velocidad intentando llegar a tiempo a sus clases. Llegò a la escuela casi sin aliento, encontrándose con Aki y Natsumi en el pasillo conversando mientras se dirigían al aula.

-¡Aki! ¡Natsumi!-llamó Endo-¡Buenos días!

-Hola Endo-saludaron al unísono pero Natsumi parecía un poco nerviosa

-Tengo que hacer algo… me adelanto-dicho esto la manager de cabello corto se fue corriendo hasta el aula dejando muy obvio sus verdaderas intenciones, claro que Endo no se dio cuenta pues pensaba en otras cosas.

-_Aki debería preparar una excusa mejor para escaparse_….-pensó Natsumi

-Natsumi, ¿en qué piensas?-dijo al verla tan concentrada

-¿Qué? Nada, vayámonos que se hace tarde, ¿siempre llegas a esta hora? Son 7:56-dijo algo tìmida con las mejillas sonrosadas

-La verdad llegue dos minutos antes de lo usual… ¿Por qué tan roja? ¿Tienes fiebre?-dijo preocupado tocándole las mejillas, haciendo que ella se ponga nerviosa-¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

-Estoy bien, quizá sea por…. Por el frío, ¡sí eso! _Puff el frío si como no, así me atrevo a criticar las excusas de Aki_

-Bueno…-un silencio reinó por unos segundos mientras caminaban-Siento lo de Goenji… salìo de la nada, últimamente la gente hace eso.

-No fue tu culpa, no te disculpes-dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-_Que linda es cuando dice que no me disculpe…_

-_Y ahora que le digo…_ Me enteré de lo de Kido, sabes si ya volvió?

-_Que linda es cuando me pregunta por Kido aunque en el fondo no me acordé de él estos días _Supongo que ya estará en el salón

-¡Es cierto las clases! Lo olvidé… apurémonos o llegaremos tarde

-_Que linda es cuando está llegando tarde…_Ya estoy acostumbrado. Oye Natsumi…

-Dime

-Me preguntaba si tu… no sè quisieras venir conmigo a… Ya sabes, los dos a la pastele…

-¡Natsumi! ¡Buenos días!-se escuchó por detrás de ellos y tenía acento extranjero

-¡Jordan!-expresó alegre la muchacha-¿Qué haces aquí? Con el uniforme de Raimon…

-Adivina quien se cambió de escuela…-dijo con un tono cantarín

-¿Justin Bieber?-preguntó el castaño tratando de que no sea lo que el imaginaba

-No, es inglés y muy genial

-¿Harry Potter?

-No, alguien más guapo y real

-¿Robert Pattinson?

-No, se trata de…

-Dime que es Zyan Malik… por favor-rogaba Endo

\- ¡Mejor!

-¿Ed Sheeran?-preguntó Natsumi-Adoro su música… ¡Ah! disculpa

-No, soy yo-la respuesta había servido lo suficiente para que Endo y Natsumi se quedaran boquiabiertos

-Por un momento pensé que dijiste que eras tu -dijo Endo más tranquilo saliendo del shock

-He dicho "No, soy yo" que es muy distinto a decir "No soy yo"

-Es lo mismo

-No lo es. Si fuera un escrito o algo parecido el primero lleva una coma después del no.-explicó Jordan

-Quieres decir que…

-Exacto, me quedaré estudiando en Raimon por un par de meses a partir de ahora en adelante, podremos estar juntos Natsumi… como en los viejos tiempos. ¡Estaremos en la misma aula!-dijo emocionado posando su brazo derecho en el hombro de la muchacha llevándosela hacia el aula, haciendo que Endo se quede estupefacto y... furioso.

* * *

-Tenma: Muchas muchas palabras ewe Bueno la ùnica aclaraciòn de este capìtulo es lo que dijo Endo-san :"See you later, bye" ya sì tienen alguna duda me lo dejan en review XD vamos no sean tìmidos

-Yo: ¿Què demonios haces aquì?

-Tenma: la pregunta es ¿què haces tù aquì?

-Yo: Es mi fic, mi cuenta osea jeloù

-Tenma: ¿A que hora me toca salir en èl?

-Yo: Ni lo pienses aquì estàs muy pequeño

-Tenma: Anda dì que sì

-Yo: Nop

-Tenma: Por favor, te lo ruego, hace màs de un año que no protagonizo nada-la agarra de la ropa.

-Yo: Tranquilo viejo, just don't touch me. Hagamos algo: Si obtengo 5 reviews por lo mìnimo y dos favorites màs :v XDD entras en el fic

-Tenma: Yeiii!

-Yo: Pero te advierto que tendràs que sufrir las consecuencias de entrar, te harè bullying

-Tenma: Oh, mejor presentemos las preguntas

**Preguntas:**

**¿Me faltò algùn desastre natural en la discusiòn de Aki con su mamà?**

**¿Aki podrà pagar su telefono celular?**

**¿Por què la operadora tenìa la voz de Fuyuka?**

**¿Goenji andarà de chismoso y abrirà la boca?**

**¿Endo realmente habla inglès?**

**¿Podrà conocer al huesped antes de que llegue 28 de Julio?**

**¿Por què elegì el 28 de Julio? (pobre de aquel que no me responda esta)**

**¿Esto se volverà Inazuma na Kiss/Playful Eleven /Itazura Eleven? **

Me querìa disculpar por la longitud de todo esto, las faltas ortogràficas, por alguna otra cosa màs ya que lo he beteado como 4 veces, XD y por la tardanza claro, lo que no he explicado en este capìtulo o en el anterior serà en el proximo, me refiero a lo de Kido y Tachimukai. Nos leemos pronto :) y dejen review pues XD sino quieren toparse con Death Gun o Shinkawa-kun okno.

-Tenma y yo : Bye minna-san :) cuìdense mucho.


	5. A mis Lectores

A los queridos lectores de este fic:

Hola a todos! Soy yo, Ale-chan, no he muerto ni tampoco andaba de parranda (?) Me ausentè un buen tiempo ;-; lo lamento mucho, no pude actualizar en todo este tiempo y no voy a poner excusas porque ya no lo deseo hacer. Anyway xD Les cuento que en todo este tiempo, pasaron muchas cosas buenas y no tan buenas, pero lo importante es que sobrevivì xD Una de esas cosas fue de que entrè a la Universidad y estudiè el primer semestre de Traducciòn e Interpretaciòn oshie zi okno y pues estudio chino-inglès como idiomas de carreras, ya veràn que el chino es un hermoso idioma pero... Ocupa muchas horas de estudio y màs para cualquier loco que estudie coreano y chino al mismo tiempo (Sì, fue muy loco y asì lo serà hasta que termine todo :v ) Ah también me unì al fandom de Hetalia 7u7 y Naruto empezando a leer manga! :D Apoyo el Sasusaku y tambièn Narusaku. Bueno bueno bueno ya me estoy desviando del tema.

Acerca del fic, tranquilos no desesperen (?) no lo he abandonado, no pensè en eso solo que la inspiración no me ha dado (excusas, excusas ;-; ...) y quiero enserio hacerlo bien, quiero que se lleven siempre una sonrisa cuando lo lean, tengo que mejorar ciertas cositas, lo lograrè con el tiempo estoy segura.

Paso por aquí para desearles a todos unas felices fiestas, Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo, Pascua, San Valentìn, Dìa de la independencia... okno pero por favor pasen unas bonitas y hermosas fiestas, que Jesús nazca otra vez en sus corazones y pasen mucho tiempo con su familia, los regalos son lo de menos. Recuerden permanecer sanos ya que llegó el verano, a menos que vivan en el norte xD bueno aùn sì manteganse calientitos ok? :)

Felices Fiestas mis queridos! Nos leemos próximamente...


End file.
